leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zac
Fähigkeiten | }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = 300 |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Jedes Mal, wenn Zac wenigstens eine gegnerische Einheit mit einer Fähigkeit trifft und für jeden weiteren gegnerischen Champion nach dem ersten, den er mit trifft, verliert er einen Klumpen Glibber an einer nahen Stelle, der in Richtung von nahen sichtbasren gegnerischen Champions landet und für 6 Sekunden bestehen bleibt. |leveling = |description2 = Gegner können über diese Klumpen laufen, um sie zu zerstören, wohingegen Zac sie aufnimmt und so wiederherstellt. |leveling2 = |description3 = Beim Erhalt von tödlichem Schaden, teilt sich Zac in 4 unkontrollierbare Tröpfchen, welche sich über Sekunden auf den Ort seines vermeintlichen Todes zu bewegen. Wenn es eines dieser Tröpfchen schafft, am Ende dieser Dauer noch zu bestehen, so wird Zac mit seines maximalen Lebens|health}} wiederbelebt. |leveling3 = |description4 = Zacs Größe skaliert mit , er wird größer wenn dieses übersteigt und er schrumpft desto größer der Wert . |leveling4 = }}| They will fall to the ground between Zac and the nearest enemy champion within 1000 range of him (dropping slightly in Zac's favor) Cannot be interacted with for the first seconds (except during ) ** They will fall to the ground near Zac and can be picked up immediately (version used by default) * Cell Division's chunk pick-up radius is the same for both Zac and enemy champions. * Zac's abilities cost while chunks restore (net healing equals ) * and will take precedence over Cell Division. |video = |video2 = }} }} | | }} |speed = |cost = %|health}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Zac dehnt seinen linken Arm in die gewählte Richtung, bleibt an der ersten getroffene gegnerischen Einheit hängen, richtet magischen Schaden an und diese für 2 Sekunden. |leveling = |description2 = Während sein Arm mit dem Ziel verbunden ist, wird sein nächster normaler Angriff mit einem zweiten Dehnschlag ersetzt, der den gleichen Schaden und die gleiche bewirkt. |leveling2 = |description3 = Wenn diese beiden Dehnschläge unterschiedliche Ziele getroffen hanen, so werden beide Ziele gegeneinander geworfen und im Bereich ihrer Kollision wird der initiale Schaden erneut verursacht. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} %|health}} |costtype = |cooldown = 5 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Zacs Körper detoniert und verursacht an allen nahen gegnerischen Einheiten magischen Schaden, begrenzt gegen Vasallen und Monster. Zudem kann sich Zac durch getroffene Monster . |leveling = % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels)|health}}| }} |description2 = Die Abklingzeit von Instabile Materie wird jedes Mal um 1 Sekunde reduziert, wenn Zac einen aufnimmt. Wenn Instabile Materie bereits bereit ist, so wird die Abklingzeit der nächsten Ausführung bereits entsprechend verringert. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Unstable Matter's cooldown reduction when available to cast is applied after Zac's. |video = |video2 = }} }} | |Maximale Ausführreichweite}}}} |speed = |cost = %|health}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Zac kanalisiert für bis zu Sekunden, wodurch er die Reichweite von Elastische Schleuder kegelförmig in die gewählte Richtung vergrößert. |leveling = Sekunden Kanalisierungsdauer |description2 = Bewegung während der Kanalisierung bricht diese ab und stellt 50 % der Kosten und Abklingzeit wieder her. |leveling2 = |description3 = Zac sprintet zum gewählten Zielort, verursacht an allen getroffen gegnerischen Einheiten magischen Schaden und wirft diese für 1 Sekunde . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| Elastic Slingshot's channel begins when the key is pressed and held, launching Zac towards the cursor when released. *has no minimum range |video = |video2 = }} }} |Transportreichweite}}| }} |speed = |cost = Keine |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Zac zerfließt für bis zu Sekunden zu einer runden Pfütze, wird derweil immun gegen Massenkontrolle und gegnerische Einheiten über sich. Danach macht er dmg und knockt sie weg |leveling = % |description2 = Zac nahe Gegner für 1 Sekunde hoch. Wenn Zac wenigstens 1 Sekunde eine Pfütze war, so stülpt er sich über Einheiten auf ihm und nimmt sie mit zum gewählten Zielort. Während der Flugdauer kann Zac nicht aufgehalten werden. |leveling2 = |description3 = Bei der Landung erhalten alle nahen Gegner magischen Schaden und werden kurzzeitig . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} Sonstiges |armor = |magicresist = |aoeresist = 33 % |ccresist = |movespeed = Variabel |control = Autonom |targeting = Vasall * Bloblet can be targeted by , , and/or . ** A Bloblet, while visually separated from the others, will not delay Zac's revival or cause him to recombine with less . * Bloblet can be targeted by , becoming invulnerable for the channel's duration. * considers Bloblet 'isolated' when being the last one alive or after having merged with the others right before Zac recombines (Bloblet is not considered 'isolated' when close enough to the others) * Turrets will prioritize Bloblet over other minions. |abilities = }} Referenzen cs:Zac en:Zac es:Zac fr:Zac pl:Zac pt-br:Zac ru:Zac Kategorie:2013 Veröffentlicht Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion Kategorie:Tank Kategorie:Fähigkeitsstärke Kategorie:Top Kategorie:Jungler